The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
An internal combustion engine can include one or more intake and/or exhaust camshafts that regulate the timing of intake and/or exhaust valves. A camshaft position sensor generates a camshaft position signal indicating a position of the camshaft. A control module monitors the camshaft position signal to determine engine position. The control module performs diagnostics to ensure that the engine position is reliable.
During development of the diagnostics, technicians disassemble the engine and reinstall the camshafts in a manner such that they are either advanced or retarded with respect to the crankshaft. The diagnostics are then tested to verify proper operation. For example, the diagnostics should be able to diagnose whether the rotation of the camshaft and the crankshaft are properly synchronized. This method of disassembling and reassembling the engine is costly and time consuming.